1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hypodermic syringes. More specifically, the invention relates to hypodermic syringes which are usable only a single time.
2. Related Art
Syringes which are commonly in use do not have any mechanism for preventing their re-use. Because many serious diseases, most notably Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome and hepatitis, can be spread by re-use of syringes, it is desirable that syringes be incapable of more than a single use. It is to the solution of this and other problems to which the present invention is directed.